oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Making History
Details *Level 40 *Level 40 *Priest in Peril *The Restless Ghost |items= *A spade *2 ecto-tokens or 3500gp (only if you've not done Ghosts Ahoy) *An un-enchanted sapphire amulet *An Amulet of Ghostspeak. Helpful, but not required: *Ardougne teleport runes, *An Enchanted lyre, or a house in Rellekka and Teleport to House runes or house teletabs. (Other methods that involve a bit of walking may be found here), *Castle Wars transport options, *The Ectophial. }} Walkthrough * Talk to Jorral in the outpost just north-west of West Ardougne. In order to save the outpost from King Lathas, you'll need to talk to Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. You can do this in any order. Erin, the Silver Merchant * Go to East Ardougne, and talk to Erin who works on the silver stall at the market. * He will give you an enchanted key. You need to use it to find a buried chest. * The closer you are to the chest, the warmer the key. There are six temperatures: Freezing, very cold, warm, very hot, burning hot, and steaming hot. When the key is steaming hot, you're right on the spot and you need to dig to get the chest! * The key will also tell you if it's become a bit hotter, or a bit colder since the last time you used it. (Like the snow imps in the 2008 Christmas event) * It should lead you to an area near but south of the observatory, north of Castle Wars. * When the key is steaming hot, click your spade to dig up a chest. Use the Enchanted Key on the chest to open it to get Drozal's Journal. * Read it to learn about a Zamorakian that used to live in the outpost who played pranks on the people of Ardougne. Talk to Jorral again. Note: You cannot use the Enchanted Key to find any additional treasure until this quest is complete. If you use the key, you get the message "You have already found the chest" (If the chest has not been opened to get the journal yet) or "You have already found the journal." If you've already given the journal to Jorral, the message is "You've already delivered the journal." Droalak, the Ghost * Taking your ghostspeak amulet and a sapphire amulet travel to Port Phasmatys (if you haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy, pay two ecto-tokens to the town guards, or charter a ship to the port). But if you have finished Ghosts Ahoy the entry is free. * Once inside, go to the general store and talk to Droalak (don't forget your ghostspeak amulet). * He will give you a scroll if you give his wife, Melina, a sapphire amulet. Melina is in the building northeast of Droalak. Give her the amulet and she will tell you that she feels complete and disappear. * Don't forget to go back to Droalak to get the scroll! * Upon completion of the quest, you may return to Droalak and let him know how things went. Upon learning of what happened, he will disappear. Dron, the Warrior Go to Rellekka. Near the dairy churn, talk to his brother, Blanin. You can find Dron northeast of the market. Dron will ask several questions (the order is different for each player and the questions vary in wording), and the answers to the questions are: *He is 36 years, 8 months, and 21 days old. *He wields an iron mace in battle. *He eats rats for breakfast. *He eats kittens for lunch. *He eats bunnies for tea. *His favourite drink is red spider blood. *He studies the fourth and fifth ages. *His house is on the northeast side of town. *His pet cat is named Fluffy. *5+7='12'. *His brother's name is Blanin. When you answer the questions, he will tell you a story about two friends. Back to Jorral * Give everything to Jorral. He'll give you a letter to take to the King of East Ardougne. * King Lathas can be found in his castle in Western East Ardougne just across the river. He will give you a letter to take to Jorral, in which he promises not to tear down the outpost. Do so. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * 1,000 Experience * 1,000 Experience * 750 coins * Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears; see Enchanted key miniquest) * Access to the museum in the outpost * After the quest, you can read an incomplete list of all your exploits on the bookcase at the outpost, but cannot take it away. Note: Report back to Varrock Museum to receive Kudos. See Varrock Museum for more information. Trivia Unlike the other ghosts in town, Melina isn't green. The fact that Melina and Droalak can disappear before completing Ghosts Ahoy is contradictory to the plot of the quest. This may be because Draolok died at the outpost and not in the town, so in a sense they are there because they had unfinished business. See also *Meeting History Category:Quests